On the road to victory, or maybe not?
by i really love RAY KON
Summary: The mystic bladers are the new all girl bladers around. when they join the blade breakers could they be an stoppable force. and what if a certain distant blader falls for one of them?
1. meeting the new team

Main characters~ the blade breakers (Ray, Max, Tyson, Kai and Kenny.)  
  
the mystic blader (Janelle, Christie, Felicia, Melissa)  
  
What is up with ff.net. It just deleted my stories. Twice this has happened now and they're beginning to really piss me off. Mind my spellings.  
  
"...." Speaking '.' thinking  
  
"Good morning boys." Mr Dickinson said as he walked into the blade breakers hotel room. "Mmmmmmm... What time is it?" Tyson whined rubbing his eyes. "What the fuck, oh hi Mr Dickinson what's up?" Ray asked.  
  
"Boy, watch your language. Goodness me people these days don't have any respect." "Sorry mr d." apologized ray. "Anyways it's time for you to get up. There some people I would like you to meet. "What? At this time of the morning its only 6:30." "They came early to get an early start." "An early start on what?" Max asked. "You'll find out once you get dressed". Mr Dickinson said and walked out of the hotel room. "I wonder what it's about." Tyson wondered.  
  
"If you want to know then don't just stand there and start getting dressed!" Kai demanded. "O.k., o.k. sheish someone woke up at the wrong side of the bed this morning Mr grumpy." "Whatever, someone has to be the voice of reason. You can tease me as much as you want 'cause I don't really care. Just hurry up wise guy." Kai went out of the room to the toilet. "Humph fucking grump.........." Tyson mumbled something more almost silent that no one else could hear. "Kai must have had a bad dream on something". Max said. "If he did it would have probably been about Tyson" Ray said giggling a bit. "Ha, ha very funny" Tyson said sarcastically and carried on getting dressed.  
  
At the dinner table  
  
"What took you so long?" a girl sitting next to Mr Dickinson said.  
  
The girl had shiny gold hair and purple highlights with purple sparkling eyes. She was about 14 years old. She turned around to find her brother standing away from the blade breakers. His head was looking on the floor so he won't have any eye contact with anyone. The girl remembered her brothers blue marks on his face. "Kai?" He looked up to her and saw his little sister. "Melissa?" He was shocked yet surprised to see her. She jumped off of her chair and rushed to hug Kai. His eyes widened and paused for a second or two and a big smile suddenly appeared across his face. It had been exactly eight years since he's seen Melissa. Voltaire put her up for adoption 'cause he only wanted a boy to serve him, to gain power together and thought girls were too weak. After that Kai  
  
Became bitter and bitter everyday and never forgave Voltaire. He was only seven years old and Melissa was only six. "Its been so long Melissa I missed you so much and for now on I'm never gonna' let you go." "I never had forgotten you Kai. I love you so much." She whimpered. "Same here Melissa". Kai closed his eyes so tears wouldn't flood out but he couldn't help it. "Wow, I never seen kai so happy." Ray said in a joyful manner. "Yeah. What? Is he...is he crying? I can't believe it he's crying"  
  
Tyson said astonished and gave a little giggle. "And to think this morning he was all grumpy." Said Dizzi. Another girl stood up and turned around. She had brown hair and golden eyes like Rays. "Janelle? What are you doing here? I thought you were with Uncle Stan in France." Ray questioned. "So you're not happy to see me Raymond?" she said in a down voice. "Of course I'm happy to see you Janelle. What kind of cousin would I be if I didn't" He replied.  
  
"Then give your cousin a huge." She said cheerfully. Ray walked up to give her a hug. "Is this a family reunion or what? All there is that's missing is Max's relatives and mine. "This is Christie and Felicia." Mr Dickinson said. The girls gave a wave and giggled a bit. Christie had blonde hair and brown eyes and Felicia had red hair and purple eyes (sort of like Johnny's eyes from the Majestics  
  
"Hi", Tyson and Max said cheerfully. "Do you know them?" Max whispered to Tyson. "Never seen them in my life" Tyson replied. "Sit down boys. There's a new tournament this year and this time it will be a bit different. It will be in groups of eight. For each battle one boy from the Blade Breakers and one girl from the Mystic Bladers will go against two other people from another team." Mr Dickinson explained. "Awesome I'm so ready to battle." Ray said letting go of his cousin.  
  
"There's no doubt we're gonna win this tournament, I guarantee it." Max said. "No sweat." "Yeah I'm pumped up for action. Oh boy, I can hardly wait." Tyson said putting his fist up high and smiling. "Don't be too confident guys. We don't know whom we're up against yet. We need to be more ready than we were at the last tournament, so we need to start training as soon as possible." Kenny said. "But first we need to eat soooooooo... LET'S DIG IN!!!!" Tyson said and began stuffing his face with fried egg and toast. Everyone suddenly began to sweat of embarrassment. "Don't eat too much" said kai  
  
"I can eat as much as I can Kai. You can't tell me what to do. Anyway I thought you didn't care." Tyson assumed. Bits of food flew about in every direction from his mouth while he was talking. "Actually I don't care one way or the other." Kai turned around and turned back to his usual mood. "Tyson stop for a minute I have more stuff to tell you." Mr Dickinson was astonished himself. Tyson finally stopped to get his breath back. "Now, since a group of eight is too much to train with at the moment I decided to split all of you into four. Kai, Max, Janelle and Christie will be in one group and Tyson, Ray, Felicia and Melissa will be in  
  
a different group. Good luck." Mr Dickinson walked out of the building to his limo. "Alright, let's get started." Kai said. After Mr Dickinson left Tyson began eating again. "What a pig" Christie whispered. "Yeah but he sure is cute." Melissa said nearly silent so no one could over hear. The girls turned to look at her. She smiled at them but had a sweat drop coming down her face. TBC...  
  
Yeah, yeah I know you want the juicy bits but it will come very soon so bare with me ( 


	2. a kiss to remember

This chapter at the beginning is about Kai and his lil' sis Melissa ...........wait why am I telling you read it and you'll find out. Remember this is my first fic so plez don't hate. Thanks to the one person that review. Thanks. It really makes me happy to know that some people read and enjoy my fics. I know the last chapter wasn't really r rated but just bare with me coz they'll be some soon. * Smile*  
  
I don't own beyblade I never did and never will but I believe in my heart that I have owned a part of beyblade that's why I didn't write this warning on my first chapter * sobs* *smiles* any way enjoy the fic.  
  
"..." Italics is for thoughts  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~The Blade Breakers and the Mystic bladers began there way to the training centre when Kai became very serious and asked his sister "Do you want to know what I dreamt about last night Melissa?" "Hey, don't get serious on me kai." "Look do you want to know or what!" Kai snapped. "Ok I want to know. Was it a bad dream or what?" She asked "Umm. I guess, yes. Anyway it was about mom and dad and us of course." Melissa lowered her head as she the words mum and dad. Kai dragged her to the bench and both sat down away from the others. "I keep on having the same dream each night. It's like it was telling me something. We were quite young and playing in the park. You were on the swings when mom by an accident pushed you to high and you fell into the lake near the swings. I tried to help but you didn't move. I turned around to call mum and dad but they suddenly vanished into thin air and.... and I turned back to you but you vanished too." Kai stopped for a moment to take a deep breath.  
  
"Then I looked up to find Voltaire laughing at me. Laughing like aneviloldbitbeasthungry notworthyofbeingagrandfatherbastard! Fuck Voltaire!" Kai shouted. His fists punched the wall with rage of what his grandfather put both of them through. The shouting, anger and pain. Not even able of sharing his childhood with his sister. How cruel is that "Kai stop it!" she took his hand to stop hitting the wall." Just forget about Voltaire Kai, he's not worth thinking about I've stop ages ago. It was just a dream remember that, Kai?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Voltaire said some really harsh things to me before he took me away. At first I was upset but now I don't give a shit. He's an asshole an abusive asshole that I don't need in my life. Maybe you dreamt about or parents because you miss them like I do. Like you said fuck Voltaire. He can't hurt you anymore."  
  
"But I..."  
  
"Kai. He can't do anything to you. Remember that." Kai gave Melissa his warm and loving smile.  
  
"And I'm supposed to be the older one. You beginning to act more mature that I do. I'm happy you're here 'cause I've got someone to talk to a part from the blade breakers and thanks for listening Melissa.  
  
"No problem. What are sisters for? Just tell me whenever you want to talk ok. But in the mean time I need to start my training with my group. We'll catch up later ok.  
  
"Yeah, I'll see you later." Melissa gave Kai a hug and walked to her training group.  
  
~Dining Room~  
  
"Oh boy I'm so hungry. I haven't eaten for hours." Tyson whined. "No Tyson actually you haven't eaten in 10 minutes." Felicia tried not to raise her voice in anger but each word she said became louder and louder."... And I know you took some of my lunch this afternoon. I just know you did and don't refute it!"  
  
"Well you should have known not to leave food with me. Anyway I was hungry and couldn't find anything else to eat so I took yours and took some from the others." Tyson smiled his usually goofy smile. "You what!" everyone yelled. *Sweat drop * "Um... I...well...I'll do anything for food. Please don't hurt me, I'm sorry." Melissa smiled at Tyson through pity.  
  
"I forgive you Tyson. I know how much you like food so I don't really blame you." Everyone looked at Melissa. She blushed a bit. " Guys you're not really mad at him are you?" Even though she was the youngest blader in the group everyone respected her because she was the kind and always-hard working one. Everyone nodded apart from Felicia.  
  
"Felicia?"  
  
"I have no choice do I." She gave Melissa a defiant stare and turned to smile at the rest. Felicia was the stubborn one in the group and sometimes really big mouthed. (Remind you of anyone?)  
  
"Thanks Melissa. I really appreciate it." Tyson said with relief. "Anything" she said softly. Kai looked at her questioningly. "Don't tell me you like Tyson" Kai said.  
  
"Maybe, maybe not. You don't really need to know but he is kinda cute. " Melissa replied forgetting that the everyone was still sitting around the table. Tyson Began to choke on his food. Quickly he drank some water. "You, you think I'm cute?" Tyson said in surprise. "Huh... I ...well...um I gotta go." She went off to her room where no one would be able to bother her. 'Shit how can I face Tyson again. Come to think of it how can I face anyone of them again? I'm such an idiot for every opening my big mouth.' Melissa thought.  
  
"I guess someone's got a crush." Max giggled. "A big one it seems to me." Ray said "Just stay away from her Tyson she doesn't need someone at the moment especially someone like you." Kai snapped. "Look here kai, stop bossing me about. I can do what I want. If you keep acting like this everyone will leave you including your sister." "What did you say" Kai stepped a bit forward to approach Tyson. "You heard what I said and it's the truth." Tyson raised his voice to be the same level as Kai's voice. Kai gave Tyson the death stare but before he can do anything Tyson walked away carrying a large piece of chicken with him. Everyone stared to look at Kai but Kai was already gone. I'll get you for that Tyson.  
  
"Um, do you think Tyson will listen to kai?" Felicia asked Ray. "Tyson's a stubborn one and a big mouth. Trust me he won't listen." "It reminds me of someone." Janelle said while looking at the girls. Janelle giggled but Felicia and Christie didn't but Felicia did give Janelle a glare. Christie sort of shock but finally spoke.  
  
"I never could imagine of kai could be so cold." Christie said quietly. "Believe it, he's always been like this from the start when we first met him but, he changed a bit near the end at the Russian tournament and realised that we were all friends. After the Russian tournament Kai and Tyson just couldn't get along so from now on they keep arguing and arguing." Max explained. "Speaking of kai and Tyson is not gonna make anything better. Anyways we haven't even started training so I suggest we go to bed early so we can have more time tomorrow to train." Kenny began his little formal speeches again.  
  
"I agree Kenny. Plus I need to perk up my beyblading skills." Agreed Janelle relaxing on her chair. " Ok then I'll see you guys tomorrow morning" Christie said to the team. She was walking up the stairs and to her room until she saw kai leaning next to her door. "Kai? Ummm are you alright?" Christie said softly. There was no answer until Christie broke the silence. "I better go to bed now." She was a bit scared of him because of earlier. With that she began to walk to her room until kai stretched his arm in front of Christie's open door so she couldn't get to her room.  
  
"Kai what do you think your doing? I want to go to bed." "What took you so long." "Ummm.... what do you mean I j............." before she could finish her sentence kai pulled her by the waist gently and kissed her passionately she felt a little tingle in her stomach. Who would have known a 16 year old boy could kiss so passionately and so gentle. They both felt like they were in heaven and never wanted to come back to reality but they knew they had to stop eventually. Christie pulled back from the warm embrace and looked at kai with questioning eyes. She was tongue tied and didn't know what to say. She felt some strong feelings for kai and didn't know how to express 'em 'is this silence gonna continue or am I gonna have to make the first move' she thought until suddenly kai began to speak.  
  
" I gotta go to bed." Kai said bluntly, and turned to walk to his room until Christie began to talk. "So, so that's it. You're just gonna leave me here without any explanation apart from you saying 'I gotta go to bed '. I need you to make it clear to me, I need to know how you feel Kai... please tell me. Kai turned around to look at her. He didn't even know why he did it. It was like he had no control of his entire body and wouldn't stop until he kissed that special girl he set his eyes on. "I don't know it just...felt...right." kai said trying not to sound too nice. The blonde smiled with love and affection and walked closer to kai. His feelings for Christie made the ice around his heart melt every time she came closer to him. The feelings came back to him just like he was feeling when he first kissed Christie but this time it was much stronger than before. He couldn't help staring at her shiny hazel brown eyes, which were staring right back at him. She finally approached him.  
  
"So does this feel right too." Christie pulled kai's head down to her lips. As there lips joined together. Kai's grip became tighter like it was the last thing on earth. Christies heart began to pump harder as kai's tongue was trying to find his way too her mouth. 'Who said he was mean' she thought. The moment they shared together lasted all through the night and never was once regretted.  
  
Well, another chapter done for now. Hope you enjoyed it. Please R&R and let me know your opinion. Until you read again, see ya later. 


End file.
